Andrea Strucker
Andrea Strucker is the third child of Catlin and Reed Strucker. She was created using DNA that was secretly obtained from Reed and Catlin. Andrea is a scarred individual suffering from intermittent explosive disorder and has traits of bipolar.She obtained her powers from her dad and the original fenris twins.. Reeva Payge had ordered Andy and Lauren to rescue Andrea and Rebecca from the mental institution,Andrea Strucker, joined the inner circle, where she first met Andy.Andy met her and didn't know she was his long lost sister until her surname was revealed. Character description "A destructive mutant that is scarred by past events, struggling to adapt to society after being imprisoned and manipulated for part of her life." Early Life Andrea was created by a lab funded by Creed Financial. Andrea was made to use her disintegration abilities to kill various mutants as part of the anti-mutant agenda.During these exercises, to comply with them she was tortured and beaten. When Andrea was 14 yrs old, she killed her captors and disintegrated the lab. Andrea fled the area, only to be caught and incarcerated in Lynwood prison.She was sedated for 2 yrs in Lynwood Prison. Season 2 Andrea was drugged and locked in her sealed room at the mental facility when Rebecca room (which is next door) suddenly gets broken into.Andy carries Andrea outside into the van, she is in a drugged state.Lauren comes to see Andy and the two fight, Andrea sees Lauren get injured in her drugged state. The next day, Andrea is forced to train her abilities. Personality When Andrea uses her powers it brings a smile to her face, she doesn't hesitate to use her powers to stop those that get in her way. Andrea is amazed by the actions of her ancestors when she found out about them, as she sees them as freedom fighters.Andrea is depressed,angry and less trusting of people which is down to the abuse she faced in the laboratory. Andrea killed a man, who attacked her family without hesitation. Andrea is glad her father, killed Reeva but not at the expense of his own life. Andrea is prepared to kill those who attempt to hurt her family, or injure them. Andrea leaves the threat making to her sister Lauren. Physical Appearance Andrea is a teenage girl of average height, with light fair skin, brown eyes, a well endowed figure, and long blonde hair. She also has casual teen "rebel but stylish" attire. Abilities and Skills 'Matter Disintegration:'Andrea has the ability to disintegrate with touch or via aura just like Reed. Andrea cannot control her powers which is due to emotional instability. Her powers are very destructive in nature as they break down matter on contact and reduce it to dust in mere moments. When her powers first emerged she crumbled par of the lab to dust, destroyed the bed she was supposed to sleep in, and destroyed the door to her room.Andrea used his power to create an escape route by making a hole through a wall, in doing so she escaped the lab and began to live on the streets. 'Energy Projection:'When Andrea allowed the unstable energy to flow throughout her body, she created a massive explosion capable of completely destroying a whole building. However, when her dad did this it resulted in his death.